Liberty Island
Liberty Island is an island near New York City. It is the location of the United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition Headquarters and is also home to the damaged Statue of Liberty, and its disembodied head. In Deus Ex, JC Denton's first mission takes place here. Deus Ex Access to the island is available through both the south and north docks. In a daring raid, the National Secessionist Forces attack Liberty Island to intercept a shipment of Ambrosia, managing to capture Gunther Hermann in the siege. The protagonist, JC Denton, is ordered to infiltrate the statue to rescue Hermann and interrogate the NSF commander Leo Gold near the top of the reachable section of the tower. After the NSF raid on Liberty Island, the rest of the island is closed off for investigation, only allowing access to UNATCO HQ by helicopter. A sunken boat can be found just off the north dock of the island. On the last visit to Liberty Island, if managing to get out from the gate, JC can encounter an hostile NSF mercenary thug walking, just left from the main entrance of the statue. This is an uncancelled mistake from the first visit, where the thug usually was. Deus Ex: Invisible War Over 20 years, the UNATCO HQ has been gradually abandoned, and now is populated entirely by homeless people and the former maintenance and janitorial staff. The three major forces vying for world control, the Illuminati, Knights Templar and ApostleCorp, are all trying to access the old Aquinas servers under UNATCO, which would effectively give one side enough power to accomplish their own objective and eliminate the other two. Additionally, JC Denton places his the Helios AI's servers, a more modern form of Universal Constructor, and a mass nanite distribution center under the Statue of Liberty's pedestal. He rebuilds the Statue with nanites and lowers the temperature to increase their effectiveness, literally turning the island into an ice cap. The Knights Templar establish a makeshift base under a small bunker on the north side of the island and maintain a military presence on the island through Paladins in Templar V68A power armor and a few RB-76 Military bots. On the northern dock, where Harley Filben was located in Deus Ex, Tracer Tong has his own force to assist ApostleCorp, 3 HS-66 Hunter-Seeker bots, though their protective carriers have all been frozen solid. On the southern dock, where Deus Ex began, the Illuminati have built their own base on a massive glacier over the former ocean. Chad Dumier and Nicolette DuClare both reside in this house, and countless Illuminati Elite Troopers patrol the dock. Whichever of the three factions Alex chooses to support here will be given world control, and the ending will show how the winning faction will affect the world in the future. If Alex kills all three leaders, the mankind will eventually eliminate itself through 200 years of nuclear war, with only the Omar emerging. Taking the American flag in the UNATCO HQ and using it on a toilet in the woman's restroom triggers a secret fifth ending, where the characters are seen dancing in Club Vox and quotes from the developers can be read. Trivia *The comm van bedside UNATCO headquarters requires the code 0451 to enter it. This number is a reference to the door code that was needed to access the offices of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTVBSxnwiCo&t=12m30s Warren Spector during a Let's Play of Deus Ex], which originally comes from the novel Fahrenheit 451, about a dystopian society where books are illegal and burnt when found. The number was first used in Looking Glass' game System Shock, as well as its sequel System Shock 2. The code has since appeared in numerous other games including Deus Ex: Human Revolution and Deus Ex: The Fall. Gallery Liberty Island UNATCO HQ.png|Entrance to UNATCO HQ. UNATCO comm van exterior.png|The comm van adjacent to UNATCO HQ. Statue of Liberty1.png|The Statue of Liberty after its bombing. Liberty Island statue entrance.png|Front entrance of the Statue of Liberty. Liberty Island crates.png|An array of crates, acting as an alternative entrance into the statue. Statue of Liberty NSF lookout.png|Two NSF soldiers guarding the statue. Liberty Island south dock.png|The south dock of the island, where JC Denton arrives and departs. Liberty Island north dock.png|The north dock. Liberty Island Filben.png|Harley Filben on the north dock. Liberty Island sunken ship.png|A sunken freighter. Liberty Island map.png|Map of the island. LibertyIsland_aerialphoto.jpg|Aerial photo of Liberty Island. References Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War locations